earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Radville
The town of Radville is about where Radcliff and Rineyville are in Kentucky, made mostly of a group of IRL friends History Early History Founding The creation of Radville was discussed between problemsattic and RainbowGirl222 roughly a week before its creation, and a small dirt monument was created to mark its place. It was meant to be roughly around the Radcliff/Rineyville area (thus the name Radville). The town was founded the night of October 9th, 2019. Problemsattic was, embarrassingly, immediately killed by LordScruffless, losing 10 gold, sugarcane, and cocoa. Build-Up After the founding, many friends were brought over, and money was pooled to buy plots. A deal was made where Jackson_James456 could own a portion of the capital building so he could continue to work on it. A farm was built to supply food and mining increased. Jackson_James456 seems to hold a limitless supply of inspiration Nation Flip-Flop Joining USA Jackson_James456 and RainbowGirl222 were approached by Aceshooter11 on 11/21/19, and given the offer to switch from the Virginia nation to the USA Nation. At first they denied, but after problemsattic logged on and had a discussion with Aceshooter over Discord, they agreed that joining the USA would be the best move for Radville. Illinois Transfer After the fall of the US, Radville was left nationless. The town had settled on laying low and nationless until the fund for Kentucky had been rounded, but after Anorse1 invited them to Illinois they accepted. Michigan Purchase The citizens of Radville had been saving up for a while, with around 830 gold in their bank, when Spiffles contacted problemsattic. He had a proposal: buy Michigan from its owner for 830, change the name to Kentucky. This would not only be beneficial to problemsattic, but to Spiffles, as he wanted the nation of Great Lakes to be named Michigan again. The deal was made on 12/26/19 over Discord, with the names being changed the next day. Buildings & Landmarks Capital Building The Capital Building is an in-progress structure mostly by Jackson_James456. It has one redstone door, a partial redstone staircase, and an incomplete roof. There are two trees out front, which caused disputes between problemsattic and Jackson_James456, until the founder just moved rainbowsheepz' (RIP) fence back a space. The Wall While not technically a part of Radville, it is still something very notable. The Wall was a giant wall that spanned the eastmost part of Radville, seemingly up to max height. The founders were stunned to find it the night they went to claim the area, as it had not been there a couple of days prior. It was removed the next day, also taking a portion of Radville's farm with it. Its disappearance was praised, as the rising sun could be seen. Animal Dome Thanks to Omoshiroi_Sana, Radville's animals are now kept in a protective glass dome to prevent any outside attacks. It started as small and hastily built, but was then relocated so it could be expanded to hold more animals. Court House Another structure by Jackson_James456, made from a passion for Ace Attorney. Fort Knox Gold Vault - Library Loosely based of of the Hardin County Library, it was built by problemsattic to be a place to enchant and maybe sell enchanted books. Dollar General A small sign shop right at the entrance of the town. Jail -- Little Antigua - = Notable People * problemsattic '''& '''RainbowGirl222 are the founders * Jackson_James456 built most of the Capital Building, including redstone contraptions * Omoshiroi_Sana known to terrorize citizens with fishing poles and the reason for the animals being under a glass dome * FruitLoopins is also known to terrorize citizens with blast mining, and killed all four of Radville's horses City Subdivisions TBA Category:Towns